The disclosure relates to a touch panel.
Recently, a touch window, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch window may be representatively classified into a resistive type touch window and a capacitive type touch window. In the resistive type touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive type touch window, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive type touch window.
In the resistive type touch window, the repeated use thereof may degrade the performance thereof, and cause scratches. Accordingly, the interest on the capacitive type touch window representing superior endurance and having a long lifespan is increased.
Such a touch panel includes a capacitance type sensing electrode in a single layer or two layers. That is, sensing electrodes crossing each other may be prepared in a single layer or may be prepared in two layers by aligning the sensing electrodes in mutually different layers.
However, after the sensing electrodes are formed, when wire electrodes connecting the sensing electrodes are connected, an area of the wire electrode is increased. Accordingly, a bezel area is increased at left and right portions of the touch panel.
Accordingly, a touch panel capable of reducing an area of the wire electrode upon formation of the wire electrode is required.